Tokyo Vanguard season 1
by BladeBlaster
Summary: Everything starts out normal ( that won't last ) ... Suddenly Aichi's life is changed forever , again . Like he didn't already have enough crap to put up with ... Now he's a ghoul , first Blaster Blade disappears , then the Asia Circuit starts , now he's a ghoul . Will he ever catch a break ? Of course not
1. Chapter 1 Ghoulification

I'm having technical difficulties with rewatching Tokyo Ghoul so we're starting now . " Really ? " Yes Aichi I don't know what it is but I can't watch episode 2 . " GULP so we're starting now " Yes , upupupupu " You seem happy " now there's no delay .

Chapter 1

Ghoulification ( Aichi : Is that even a word BladeBlaster : I don't know ( shrugs ) )

BEEP BEEP Aichi looked around he was in a hospital bed with one of those things they put on your mouth . Huh ... He was confused " What happened ? " , he tries to remember back to earlier today .

Everything started out normal today ... " This is our new student from Tokyo " , Mr. Mark declared infront of the class . " Hi my name is Yuu " , a rather small and polite looking girl said infront of the class . Her hair was brownish blond & long . She was as short as him , & her eyes were a honey color . She smiles with an innocent smile .

Later ... Aichi felt his hand get tugged " Can you please show me around " , asked Yuu . Aichi blushed for a second , like he could say no to that adorable face . " Uhh...sure I'll show you " , Aichi couldn't say no he was on the spot . He heard someone in the background say " He's SO lucky " Aichi brushed it off . Though for some reason he got this bad feeling .

They walked all around the school & town with Aichi showing her around . They both seemed to have a good time . Soon it was the evening ... They stopped under a bridge . " Hmm...you're stopping is it time for you to go home ? " , " Aichi...I really like you " , Yuu said cutely . Aichi face went red " Whwhwhat ! " , Aichi replied surprised . He backed up , she said it so openly . " I like you alot " , she continued her eyes were closed .

" RUN ! " , he heard coming from his deck . " The gold Paladins are warning me " , he whispered looking at his deck case . Suddenly BLAH , he fell to the ground , he looked to his shoulder & something invisible was going through his shoulder . " What the..? " , he said before coughing up more blood as another went through his leg . His vision was starting to get blurry , he some red shards go through her then...he passed out ...

Now back in reality ... The doctor came by & checked up on him , there was food brought in . " You aren't eating ? " , he asked . " I'm not sure why , but no offense ...but it's just EVERYTHING looks unappetizing " , Aichi noticed the doctor's quick smile . " Anyway your friend passed by " , " ... Which one ? " , " The brunette with the...strange hair " , " Kai ? " , it sounded like he was referring to him . " No one else has gotten the chance yet you were just stabilized " , " Wait what , I thought they only let family in at that time " , " Well...he's the one who brought you in " , " Wait then...where's " , " Unfortunately we couldn't save her . She was already dead when you all arrived . ( Aichi looks down ) We were barely able to save you , we had to use her organs to save you . " , the doctor informed Aichi . " ... " , he wasn't sure what to say " So...she...died " , he thought .

Soon he was discharged , and of course everyone made a big fuss about it . Morikawa had a death hug and a river of tears , he was the most mellow dramatic one . Though it was bothering him that everything looked disgusting . The first Asia Circuit tournament was gonna start soon .

The next day...his stomach was growling yet nothing looked appetizing... " Weird " , he thought . It was the weekend he sniffed around everywhere...wait everyone around him looked appetizing ... He tried to ignore the fact . But it was on his mind the entire day, he kept thinking " Why does everyone look delicious ? " , he thought . On his way back he smelled something that smelled SUPER delicious , at this point he honestly didn't want to know cause he realized what it might mean . Though he had to know if it was what he thought it was...he was a ghoul . Meaning that Yuu was probably planning to eat him . Well curiosity killed the cat , he found the trace of the smell . " I HATE BEING RIGHT ! " , he thought . It was a corpse " Well that settles it , I'm a ghoul " , what was he gonna do about this ? He's never been a ghoul before . Was he going to have to kill people now ? " What am I going to do ? " , he whispered . Surprisingly he got an answer " Eat " , he turned around .

" Kai ? " , Kai's eyes changed & flesh was shoved down Aichi's throat .

GULP

Chat Session

Aichi : So your...( pointing at Kai )

Kai : Yep

Aichi : Ah

Yuu : Hi Aichi

Aichi : ( freaks out ) You're dead

Yuu : Only you can see me silly

Aichi : BladeBlaster !?

BladeBlaster : It won't be that bad you'll just look insane

Kaneki : ( looks at script ) BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard! or Tokyo Ghoul

BladeBlaster : Finally a non complainer

Aichi : Thank god , you don't own Cardfight Vanguard


	2. Chapter 2 Just Another Day in Paradise

Upupupu here we go again " At least this series won't be hiatused for two years , after its first chapter " . Well I'm gonna handle this series like I have with Possessed Cardfighter lately . " So no two chapters for that one today " I want suspense .

Chapter 2

Just another day in paradise

GULP

He swallowed the flesh ... He covered his mouth not " I can't believe I just ate that " , he thought . " Well Kai's a ghoul , no wonder he doesn't like to stay around everyone . It makes a lot of sense . " So you were watching over me " , " Yeah , when I heard about the organ transplant I was worried " , " So how " , " I was passing by they call her Yuu knight or the ghoul knight . It's because of her kagune it becomes armor , but she got cocky so it wasn't up . " , " So why didn't I see anything ? " , " That's one of the reasons why she's deadly her kagune can turn invisible " , " That's...you know nothing's weird anymore " , he wondered how Kai could be so calm about everything . It honestly scared him how calm he could be , all the time . " Aichi are you okay " , " About...what " , " Becoming a ghoul " , Kai looked at Aichi with honest concern . Aichi still wasn't sure what to think " ... " , he didn't really know how to respond . " Meet me in Tokyo in a month , don't worry about eating anyone you'll be fine for a month . " , Kai informed Aichi leaving .

Now to Singapore , Aichi tried his best to blend in with society it was a bit hard though . Not only keeping it from everyone , but everything tasted SO bad . Especially now , Shin made them taste everything , he tried to barf any chance he got . He was a little green the entire time , Misaki seemed a little suspicious of him . Soon they ran into team Ceaser & they headed over to the college . He smelled a ghoul near by who could it .

And of course Kamui got into a wait...the ghoul was right infront of him he seemed aware he was to . " I'm Christopher Lo " , he & his friends all introduced themselves . He seems okay ...more polite then his friends , at least . And like that things went as so , they lost the Asia Circuit and had to wait for next time .

And now he met Kai he told him to go to a place called " Antienku " " A coffee place ? " , he thought . Apparently it's run by ghouls , and they've found a way to co-exist with humans . Well he entered the building ... So now he just sat & looked around . It seemed normal enough , a purple haired girl with her hair covering one eye came by . She seemed to work there judging by her uniform . " So what do you want to order " , she asked politely . Kai said something about ghoul's liking coffee, cause that makes sense . He never really was a coffee fan but what the heck , he ordered some coffee . He never knew all the options there was , maybe that's why people were so obsessed with it . She brought by the coffee and he took a sip . He felt like he was in heaven " This is the best thing I've ever drank " , he thought . He sipped it all up quickly " It's SO good " , he thought .

He heard in the background " So that's the guy " , " Not everyone has blue hair " , " Good point " . She went up to him again " Are you the one Toshiki Kai brought ? " , " Ye..yeah " , Aichi replied . So he followed the girl to a room to see an old man , she left . " Huh " , " I bet your confused Kai informed me of your " situation " " , the old man told him . " I'm Yoshimura , and I welcome you to Antienku " , the now deemed Yoshimura welcomed . He told Aichi about Antienku , and how they've been able to co-exist with humans & how to eat food without barfing . He tried it and gagged but he was determined to do this . " You should he'd out with Touka later to have a mask made " , " A mask ? " , " To avoid CCG finding out your identity if that happens you'll be hunted down " , Yoshimura informed . GUP he didn't want that to happen . He took his word for it , so later he left with Touka .

Chat Session

Aichi : That was surprisingly short

BladeBlaster : Well if I go to quick I'll be in Link Joker before Possessed Cardfighter's Link Joker arc even ends . So cause of that I'm trying to stall a bit .

Aichi : So when does Kaneki appear

BladeBlaster : After you save Blaster Blade

Aichi : I see

Touka : Uhhh ( looking at the script )

BladeBlaster : What is it ?

Touka : Nothing

Aichi : It's weird isn't it

Touka : ( looking at the cosplaying pony BladeBlaster ) A bit , anyway BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard! or Tokyo Ghoul .


	3. Chapter 3 Mask

Upupupu here we go ladies and gents time for more . " Yep , BladeBlaster was being lazy " Shut up , anyway let's go . Oh and before I forget review please , I NEED input .

Chapter 3

Mask

So Aichi made it to the place with Touka ... " So you need a mask " , " Ye...yep " , Aichi replied . Touka kinda of wondered exactly what kind of person this Aichi was . He seemed weird when it looked like he never drank coffee before . Though it makes a bit more sense now that she knows he was a human . But , it still bothered her how a human becoming a ghoul was REALLY possible . One of the worst ghouls was now inside him , however that worked . Yuu knight a S-rank ghoul very dangerous in life , he might of been saved from being eaten but he was in for hell now .

Aichi watched as the ghoul had been sketching a mask after taking measurements . The ghoul leaned towards Touka and whispered something , he wondered what it was about .

" Don't get too attached "

" What's that supposed to mean ? " , Touka asked him whispering . " I smell Yuu on him , so that's the ghoul now inside him . It's very likely he'll only last a week he goes berserk " , " He's already been a ghoul for two months " , " What ? " , he looked surprised . " As far as Kai's information goes he's not gaven into hunger once " , Touka continued . " His will is amazing " , he thought .

Aichi still wondered what they were talking about . Anyway , the ghoul said he'd send it to Antienku when it was ready . So they started walking back ...

" Hey , so how have you kept , you " , " What do you mean by that ? " , " Stopped your ghoul side from taking over , especially when you're still human " , " I ... TRY to ignore it " , " You're weird " , " I am ? " ( he never realized ) , " What do you mean , ignore ? You're very weird " , " Hehe ... Well it's complicated " , Aichi replied easily .

" It's not that complicated " , replied Yuu . Aichi was the only one that could hear or see her . So he avoids looking insane he ignores her . " Why do you always ignore me Aichi-kun " , Yuu asks faking innocence . " Cause if I talked to you normally I'd look crazy " , Aichi thought in response . " Oh so that time you weren't toning me out " , Yuu said cheering . " Don't get used to it " , Aichi thought replying . " I try to to avoid loosing control , cause GULP ... I want to stay human not become a monster . " , Aichi broke the silence in reality . Touka looked at Aichi " He's determined to not let this change him .

" Hehe got to admit he's got some balls " , Touka thought . " I won't have to worry about getting too attached , I think he's staying the way he is " , Touka continued her thought .

" I'm gonna stay human & I won't kill anyone no matter what " , Aichi thought determined . " That's impossible " , Yuu told him . She didn't realize he already was toning her out , then she realized it . " You're no fun Aichi-kun you can at least act surprised " , Yuu pouted . " I hear the voices from cards on another planet of course I'm not surprised . " , " So you were listening " , " There's a difference between listening and not caring " , " Come on Kyun-san no freaking out at all , no suicidal attempts , no letting me even influence you at all " , " You're a little late for that , and what's with that nickname ? " , " I like it " , Yuu said happily . Aichi just sighed , Touka was a little curious why .

Chat Session

Aichi : Keeping it slowly

BladeBlaster : I'm at least attempting to

Kaneki : I'm just glad to not be involved yet

Aichi : You think this is the worst , you come around Link Joker

Kaneki : Uhh what's Link Joker ?

BladeBlaster : Don't think about it too much

Aichi : SIGH BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard! or Tokyo Ghoul


End file.
